Favors
by Anastasia-Moons
Summary: "Yes, sometime in the near future or later on, I will come back for my favor". He then pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on the floor. "If you need something, blow on the whistle, I'll come back. But then you will then get more favors added on till I collect them".


**A/N: Alright people, I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistakes or anything. My friend just wanted me to write a Yaoi and has to do with a vampire, and I came up with this. I hope I get more ideas for this story, so as a request if you like it, please give me more Ideas, because I have no clue where I'm truly going with this. **

**Right now, I'm going to put this at rated T, due to blood, but I'm probably, maybe, going to up the rating.  
**

**Thanks for reading and please Review**

* * *

Prologue

On a cold winter evening, I stood over my parents' grave. They were wonderful and cared for me since the beginning. I remembered my mother calling each morning to come eat breakfast. I would run downstairs and there would be my parents, mom making pancakes and my father putting the dishes from the dishwasher away. The smell would be overwhelming and as soon as they were done, my mom would sit down next to me, placing the pancakes in front of me. My father would soon sit down as well with his cup of Joe. We would then start to talk about different things, school, work, what's happening in the neighborhood, etc…

It's sad to think about that when your parents are right there, six feet under. Tears started to crawl down my face as the memories overflow me. I then go down on my knees and start to pray to my parents in heaven.

"Kid, Kid out at night," a voice behind me said. I turned my head to meet a tall man, with piercing red eyes looking at me.

"Out, Out alone, dinner for me. Lots of blood" the man said. I quickly got up and slowly walked backwards. The man started to follow me, and with that, I soon quickly ran for my life. I didn't turn back to see if the man was still following me, I just wanted out.

Over in the distance, I saw the exit for the cemetery, the god in my favor, I quickly dashed to it. But to my panic, Murphy came and spread its roots for me to fall. I landed on the ground, coughing due to the dirt. As I tried to get up, a foot was put on my back and pushed me down.

"Little boy, dinner time, blood for me" the man's voice pierce through the air, making me shiver with fright, the man bend down and picked me up, and soon pinned me against a tree. The scarf I was wearing that night was torn off my neck, reviling my neck to the cold air. His face drew near to my neck, smelling and starting to taste it. During the time, I start looking back at my past. Mom and dad, being with them again, and the night they died.

Maybe I wouldn't be in this situation if they didn't die. It's probably my punishment for making my parents come to get me that night.

That night of my final day of school, my classmates and I planned a huge party for the school and everything seemed to have gone right. I called my parents that one night. I remember that conversation, since it was their last with me. I'm at least glad I told them I love them, but I put too much pressure on them to pick me up. I should have gone on the bus to get back home.

My mind brought me back to my situation, as the man looked like he was about done teasing me. Fright over took me, I wanted to cry out loud, but my fear was too strong. I knew I was done for; I close my eyes and imagine my parents again. I wanted to see them before I die.

I think it was that image in my head that got me to start screaming. I started to yell out anything that came into my mind. Just hoping that someone could hear, even though I knew no one was around.

"Shut up food"

My face burned, and a red mark was growing on my face. I closed my eyes again and finally give in whimpering. I decided to just say it in my head.

'Someone just help me'.

The miracle came right after. The man that pinned me on the tree was no one the ground, and someone else stood between both him and me.

"That's my food" the man yelled running towards the person in front of me. The person turned away and grabbed the man by the arm. Scared of what was happening, I fell to the ground and watch s the person took out a knife and slammed it into his head. The man fell to the ground, he's eyes open but blank by death.

"What did you…?"

"Since I destroyed this demon, I believe you are in my favor" the person said. I looked at him. He was a guy, probably older then me, and a lot bigger then me.

"You're scared of me aren't you" he said walking towards me. I pushed myself backwards to take up what is left of the spaced behind the tree to protect myself from him. He then stopped and looked down at me.

"What's your name" he asked, looking down at my defenseless form. I didn't know what to say, should I answer him or not. I then look up at his face, and finally saw his face. Bright blue eyes with small lips, his face was shaped as a model, quite handsome.

"Mitya" I mumbled.

"What was that" he asked.

"My name is Dmitri, but Mitya is for short" I answer softly. I look into his eyes, they look so gentle and warm, I could be lost in them forever. A grin then formed on his face as he spoke: "Well, Mitya, you now owe me exactly one favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes, sometime in the near future or later on, I will come back for my favor". He then pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on the floor. "If you need something, blow on the whistle, I'll come back. But then you will then get more favors added on till I collect them". I stare at the silver whistle that was placed on the ground.

"So, if…" I started but when I looked up, he vanished.

"OH MY GOD! Are you ok kid" a woman yelled as she got out of the car. She had nearly hit me and sent me flying. A man then ran out of the car with her and they looked at me.

"Are you ok, do you need to go to the hospital" the women continue to worry.

"No, I'm fine" I whispered.

"Are you sure, where are your parents, aren't they worried" the man asked.

"They're dead" I said, I wasn't going to stay quiet about that subject.

The couple looked at each other and started to push me lightly to the car. As the door closed on me, I looked down in my hand, the silver whistle rest in my hand, I don't know why I picked it up, the words about the favor already frightened me, what if I can't repay it. As I watch the city scenery pass by, I knew that I can't worry about the future, and I can't weep about the past. The present is the present, nothing more, and I got to be prepared for the present.

Maybe I should rethink that in about three years time


End file.
